


We'll Both Make It Through to the End

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Season 3 Ep 1, Sihtric Leaving, Sihtric's son, cute as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Sihtric hates leaving his family when he rides to battle, and his son hates it even more.
Relationships: Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	We'll Both Make It Through to the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts), [bird_on_a_wire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_on_a_wire/gifts).



> Okay so I probably won't be able to keep this up. I am hardcore procrastinating actually writing academic papers so I need to stop. 
> 
> This is based on the GIF set that bird_on_a_wire made and completely made me a big sad. The link to the GIF and her Tumblr is [ here.](https://bird-on-a-wire20.tumblr.com/post/626745863299055616/parting-is-such-sweet-sorrow-the-last-kingdom)
> 
> So yeah, big sad but I apparently like writing big sads. 
> 
> This is for my lovely friend Java_Blythe_Peralta, who doesn't know that I wrote this and will be a lovely surprise for her once she gets out of her three hour Shakespeare class. 
> 
> Title is from The Wailin Jennys (again), and their song "Last Goodbye."
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

Ealhswith’s look of disappointment flashed in his head every time he closed his eyes. 

Uhtred had stalked past them in the marketplace yesterday, announcing that they would be riding off for battle. Foolishly, Sihtric had shown his excitement for battle, and Ealhswith had hit his arm in frustration. 

Guilt had followed him around the rest of the day. He knew she hated when he left, especially now that they had a son who depended and looked up to him.

It had been a tense dinner, and a tense bedtime for them all. Ealhswith had allowed him to kiss her, but had said nothing as they fell asleep. 

He had hardly slept, to say the least. 

The sun had hardly risen, but he had already been awake for quite a long time. With a sigh, he sat up, the covers falling away from him, and still sitting on the edge of the bed, began to pull his breeches on. 

“I’m sorry.”

Halfway in pulling his tunic over his head, Sihtric glanced back at his wife. She was still curled up underneath the furs up to her nose, her large eyes peeking out and looking at him intently. 

He leaned over to kiss her forehead softly. “I as well,” he whispered. He rested his forehead against hers, and she idly played with his swinging amulet of Thor. “I did not mean to hurt you.”

She nodded against him, and gently set her lips on the corner of his mouth. “I know.”

They stayed there for a bit, not talking, just being with each other, but as the world outside woke up Sihtric knew that he needed to be going. Uhtred hated riding late in the day. 

Young Sihtric was already awake when he went into his room; he giggled and squealed with joy as Sihtric tickled his sides. Ealhswith laughed as Sihtric walked into the kitchen where she was preparing the morning meal, their son hanging onto Sihtric’s back. 

He let his son help him saddle his mount after the meal; Young Sihtric loved being around horses and his glee in grabbing fistfuls of hay and having his father lift him up to brush the horse was contagious and filled Sihtric’s heart. 

He let his son ride his mare as he brought it out of the stable to meet with Uhtred and Finan. Ealhswith was standing off to the side, waiting for Uhtred to finish saying goodby to Gisela. 

Finan took the reins from Sihtric’s hand, nodding in understanding as Sihtric pulled his son off of the saddle. 

“Are you leaving now?” Young Sihtric asked, resting on Sihtric’s hip. His son was almost too big for this now, but Sihtric would hold on for as long as possible. 

“I must, little one.” He set him down in front of Ealhswith. “I must.”

He frowned, but looked determined not to cry. Glancing at his wife, he noticed that she too was making a tight face.

It nearly made _him_ weep.

He knelt in front of his boy, matching his level. “You will be good for you mother, right?” He asked, trying to catch Young Sihtric’s gaze. 

The little boy squinted harder. “Why can’t I come with you?” His voice was wobbly. 

Sihtric ran his hand over his son’s soft hair and cupped his chin. “Because you are not ready,” he said honestly. “You need to be bigger and older to come.”

“You said that last time!”

Indeed, Sihtric had said the same thing last time. Ever since his son had started comprehending that Sihtric was leaving for months at a time, he asked to come along. And every time Sihtric would say no. 

Now his son was quite upset. “I know you are safe here,” he said, trying to reason with the five year old. “And if you come with me your mother will be lonely.” 

“Mama’s lonely whenever you are gone,” Young Sihtric whispered, and it tore at Sihtric’s heart. “And I feel safest with _you._ ”

“Sihtric!” He glanced up at the sound of his name. Uhtred had finished saying goodbye to his family and was mounting his horse. “Let’s go.”

“Sihtric, look.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather cord, a wooden Hammer of Thor dangling from the end. He placed it into the boy’s small hands. “I carved this for you. It will protect you. And when you hold it, you can think of me.” He lifted his own silver amulet up. “I never take this off.”

He curled Young Sihtric’s fingers over the amulet and stood quickly, knowing that Uhtred was becoming impatient. Ealhswith looked him, the love in her eyes so clear. He leaned forward, capturing her soft lips in a kiss where he tried to say all of the things he couldn’t put into words. 

She wrapped her hand around his neck and held him tightly against her, but too soon he had to pull away, letting his hand trail down her arm and against her fingers. 

He looked back at them after he had mounted his mare. Ealhswith was not crying, but her eyes were watering as she pressed her fingers to her lips gently. His son was still looking at the wooden amulet, untangling the cord. 

“It’ll be just fine,” Finan muttered to him as the moved off, and Uhtred nodded in agreement. It was hard for him as well, and Sihtric couldn’t imagine leaving a pregnant wife who was about to give birth. Nearly out of the main square, Sihtric saw Ealhswith help place the cord over his son’s head, the amulet resting on his chest. Sihtric grabbed his own, willing that his son would look up to see him. 

Just as he was about to turn the corner, Young Sihtric grabbed his amulet and glanced up to meet Sihtric’s gaze. His son’s face was lit up, his expression full of love, and the buildings closed and Sihtric would not see them again for many weeks. 

He clutched his pendant tighter again, praying silently for them in his head. They would be okay. He knew they would. He would come back to them again.


End file.
